This invention relates to a cartridge which is adapted to be fired from a large-caliber weapon and is of the type which has a cartridge case accommodating at least one electronic unit. The cartridge case has a metal bottom in which a contact is disposed in an electrically insulated manner. The contact provides for an electric connection between the electronic unit or units within the cartridge case and an electronic evaluating and control device of the weapon, situated externally of the cartridge. The electronic units may be, for example, humidity and/or temperature sensors as well as memory units in which data characterizing the ammunition are stored, while the electronic evaluating and control device may be, for example, a fire control computer.
In cartridges of the above-outlined known type the connection between the electronic evaluating and control device and the electronic units disposed in the cartridge case is effected by the primer housing disposed in an insulated manner in the case bottom and by the case bottom electrically contacting the grounded weapon tube.
It is a disadvantage of the above-outlined cartridges that the electronic units within the cartridge (for example, the electronic igniter circuit) may be activated via the contacts even when the cartridge is not in the weapon tube. Further, the contacting and current conducting through the primer housing is relatively complex and frequently the primer housing does not provide for a reliable contacting.